


Thé

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Absinthe, Alcohol, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Drunk Sebastian, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Roommates, Rum, Snipers, Tea, Vodka, Whiskey & Scotch, Whiskey - Freeform, drunk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les boissons fortes sont le truc de Sebastian, pas celui de Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thé

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Herbata (Thé)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767588) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Sebastian aimait l'alcool. Vodka, whisky... Il avait même trouvé de l'absynthe. Et du vrai. Pure merveille ! Mais lorsqu'on cohabitait avec Moriarty, pas une seule goutte d'alcool ne touchait votre verre.

Son patron ne servait que du thé. Ce qui, il fallait avouer, rebutait Moran. Rien ne valait un bon rhum après une mission, plutôt que ce liquide fade, sans goût ! Un Anglais n'aimant pas le thé ? Pas le premier !

Il arrivait que Jim offre une bouteille s'il était satisfait du travail du sniper. D'après Sebastian, l'alcool n'en était jamais que meilleur !


End file.
